particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Kafuristan Region
| seats2_title = Governorships | seats2 = | seats3_title = | seats3 = | seats4_title = | seats4 = | symbol = | flag = | website = | state = Kafuristan | country_dab1 = Government of Kafuristan | parties_dab1 = Political parties in Kafuristan | elections_dab1 = Central Elections Commission (Kafuristan) | footnotes = }} The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Kafuristan Region (Majatran: حزب البعث الاشتراكي, tr. Hizb al-Ba'ath al-Majatraniyah al-Ishtiraki - Qutr al-Qalb) is the Kafuri branch of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party. It was once a component of the Al-Sadhi Organization. The Republican Guard is the official paramilitary of the regional military organization, while it acts as an unofficial branch of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan, it is entirely underneath the control and command of the Ba'athist party. The current Regional Secretary is Shaheed al-Edris who serves as the candidate for the Prime Minister of Kafuristan. While the Regional Secretary is the "authority" in the regional Ba'athist party, the National Command and the National Secretary-General make all the prominent decisions since it is dominated by the Kafuri faction of the Ba'athist. History Organization National Command Despite the presence of any other significant Ba’ath parties in the Majatran world, the National Command still has its influences in countries such as Wantuni (Kalopia), Jakania, Istalia and Badara. The National Command is typically dominated by the largest party and often takes the seat as the Secretary-General, as of this date technically only the Majatran Socialist Ba’ath Party of the Kafuristan Region is politically active. The National Command is comprised of several major offices and departments that help facilitate the operations of the National Command and assist the Secretary-General. The National Command is approved by the National Congress, currently held every 5 years and elects the National Command, elects the Secretary-General as well as generally sets the platform for the policies and goals of the Ba’athist. When in session the National Congress is the de jure highest authority but in reality the Secretary-General is the de facto highest authority, especially when popular and leading a strong nation. When the National Congress is not in session the National Consultative Council operates as the day-to-day operator of the party. The Chairman of the National Consultative Council is appointed by the National Congress itself. The NCC is responsible for the oversight of the National Command during the interregnum period of the National Congress. The National Tribunal is the highest judicial body of the party and is responsible for party discipline. In Kafuristan the Secretary-General of the National Command is the ex officio candidate for the Presidency of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. The Regional Secretary is the ex officio candidate for the Prime Minister of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. The organs of the National Command are: *Secretariat – Administrative operations of the National Command, forms around the Secretary-General. *Public Information Department *Finance Department *Cultural and Research Department *National Liaisons Office *National Consultative Council *National Tribunal Regional Command The Regional Command is organized identical to the National Command. The Regional Secretary is elected by the Regional Congress, held every five years and sets the platform for the party itself. Likewise with the National Consultative Council the Regional Consultative Council oversees the party when a Regional Congress is not in session. One notable feature of the Regional Command is the presence of locally created and managed bureaus, these bureaus usually are specific in nature for problems facing the region (country). The most prominent, and almost always permanent bureau in regional commands is the Military Bureau (known often as the "Military Organization") which is responsible for the coordination of the respective nations armed forces and sends delegates alongside the Civilian Organization. The organs of the Regional Command in Kafuristan are: *Secretariat - Lead by the Regional Secretary *Public Information Department *Finance Department *Cultural and Research Department *Military Bureau *Regional Consultative Council *Regional Tribunal *Military Bureau (commands the Armed Forces of Kafuristan) *Republican Guard Bureau (commands the Republican Guard) Below the Regional Command Beneath the Regional Command are "Branches" these branches roughly corresponded to the various first level sub-divisions of the regions that they are assigned to. These branches closely mirrored the Regional Command. They held Branch Congress' which elected the Branch Command and the Branch Secretary (leader of the Branch). Similar to the National and Regional Command the Branch had bureaus, traditionally they mirrored the primary organs of the National and Regional Command but had more focused bureaus such as the "Workers Bureau" or the "Labor Bureau". In most cases, branches are made up of 2 to 5 Sub-Branches. Beneath the Branch are Sub-Branches, Sub-Branches are comprised of 3 to 5 sections. The Sub-Branch periodically held a Sub-Branch Congress and was the lowest organization of the Ba'athist party to hold a congress. Rarely are sub-branches are independent of central authority, but sub-branches are often out of major metropolitan cities or significant cities and thus are closely linked with Branch Command. Sub-Branches that held a Sub-Branch Congress elected their own Sub-Branch Secretary and Sub-Branch Command but those that didn't hold a Sub-Branch Congress regularly had their Sub-Branch Secretary and Sub-Branch Command appointed by the local Branch. Beneath the Sub-Branch are "Sections" these sections are comprised of 2 to 5 divisions. Sections are largely organized out of districts of major cities, towns and rural districts. The Section elected its own Section Command of 5 members, though it did not hold a Section Congress, and its Section Secretary was appointed by the local Sub-Branch Secretary. Beneath Sections are "Divisions", divisions are comprised of 2 to 7 circles. Divisions are lead by a Division Commander. These groups were found within the civilian bureaucracy and the military, they functioned as the party's watchdog and were effective as party intelligence within the military and the bureaucracy. The lowest organization of the Ba'athist party was the "Circle" which is comprised of 3 or more members, usually up to 10, and constituted the basic organizational unit of the Ba'ath party. Membership The Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party organizes membership into 3 membership categories. Active members, Apprentice members and Supporter members. Active members have the right to vote in party elections, are required to attend all formal meetings and more importantly are allowed to run for party positions. Apprentice members are required to attend all meetings but are not permitted to vote or run for positions. Supporter members are generally civilian members or soldiers who have not taken steps to raise their Ba'athist party members. Traditionally those who spend 18 months as supporter members are promoted to apprentice members and apprentice members who likewise spend 18 months are promoted to active members, but not always. Leadership and membership *Secretary-General of the National Command, Chairman of Regional Military Bureau, and Chairman of the Republic Guard Bureau (candidate for President) - Kassem bin Qadir al-Sadhi *Regional Secretary (candidate for Prime Minister) - Major General Abdul Khaliq al-Mahmood **Deputy Regional Secretary (candidate for the Vice Presidency and Chairman of the Presidential Council) - Abdus Salam el-Sadek ***Assistant Regional Secretary (Legislative Affairs; candidate for the Speaker of the People's Council) - Abdul Jabbaar al-Kader ***Assistant Regional Secretary and Deputy Chairman of the Republican Guard Bureau - General Abdut Tawwab al-Sadhi ***Assistant Regional Secretary and Deputy Chairman of the Regional Military Bureau (Chief of Staff of Armed Forces of Kafuristan) - Admiral Faarooq el-Sader *Members of the Regional Consultative Council **Foreign and Majatran Affairs - Neeshaan Zakaria **Interior - Ashqar al-Daoud **Finance - Jumail Rashed **Defense - Major General Abdul Khaliq al-Mahmood **Justice - Kontar Handal **Infrastructure and Transport - Khaled Bazzi **Health and Social Services - Kaarim Baten **Education and Culture - Anwar Asfour **Science and Technology - Tameem Usman **Food and Agriculture - Dodo el-Sadat **Environment and Tourism - Abdul Jaleel al-Abraham **Trade, Industry and Oil - Mody Deeb Category:Political parties in Kafuristan Category:Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party